The Valdez Family
by the-Ali-Valdez
Summary: There seems to be more to Leo's family than meets the eye. All rights go to Uncle Rick and myself (plus the peeps I base my OCs off of :D)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. :**

 **Sup Peeps! Not too much I can say except for I hope u enjoy the chapter and srry about the weird spacing, I'll fix it tomorrow. Here's Ch. 1...**

Ali's POV

We were so close, I saw a tree up ahead, a pine tree. I knew we had to make it, wait a minute. Let me introduce myself :

I'm Ali Valdez

Age : 12

Species : I ain't telling you, punk

Family : Angi Valdez, Alice Valdez, Leo Valdez, and Esperanza Valdez

My sisters would most likely say the same. Anyways our trackers have pointed us to Long Island, New York to find our only other alive bloodline, Leo.

Anyways, we were so close to the pine tree. We then finally got to the top, then Seven teenagers ran towards us. And then we found exactly the person we were looking for.

Alice's POV

"LEO! OMG WE MISSED U SOOO MUCH!" We all screamed in unison, and then we all looked at each other and nodded, "WHERE HAVE U BEEN!?" Then Leo did something we hasn't done in a LONG time, "I've been lighting it up!" He said before lighting his hair on fire.

"Well, whatever it is we're reeeaaaally glad too see u," Angi told him, we all hugged him, "they can NOT know that u guys r my sisters, I'll explain later." He whispered to me, "fine. But u owe us a LOT of crane kicks and Smencils." (I'll explain later)

We all pulled away from our hug, "so now that you've had ur little reunion, who are these girls?" Asked a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes. They were beautiful but I couldn't remember where I had seen them before. "Well names can be a powerful thing Camper Boy **(comment if u get the reference)**." In that time I sent I psychic message to my sisters, "our last name is Romana," I told them. "Got it!" They replied. "I know, but you're in Camp Half-Blood now. You're safe," 'Camp Half-Blood', where had I heard that before? Ali then decided to break my train of thought and trust Camper Boy, "Well in that case Camper Boy," I could see he was getting a little annoyed that we kept calling him that, "I'm Ali Romana and this is," "Alice Romana," I picked up, "and Angi Romana," Angi finished. "You're triplets?" Camper Boy asked, "yes. Yes we are. Now who are you?" "Well this is Jason Grace," he pointed at each of them as he went, "you obviously know Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque **(srry if I spelled that wrong)** , Frank Zhang," I suddenly knew who these people were and had a sneaking suspicion of who "Camper Boy" was, I could feel me sisters felt it too, "this is Annabeth Chase and I'm Percy Jackson."

 **A.N. :**

 **Sup Peeps! Hope u guys enjoyed :) I've now decided that I'm not gonna upload until a day or two after someone reviews or PMs me about the story, so I'll c u guys in a few days... Or a year.**

 **Byyeee!**

 **Ali out.**


	2. Our Past, Present, and Percy

**A.N. :**  
 **Hey Peeps! Okay so I'm gonna make this quick. Shoutout goes to : *da da da da da da da da* lookingformysaytr, congrats! Also I still can't believe NO ONE got the reference to Carter Kane's line in Demigods and Magicians! Anyways that's all. Btw Happy 4th of July if u live in America, otherwise happy random Monday then! Anywhozies I've tortured u guys enough, here's Ch. 2...**

Angi's POV  
 _"This is Annabeth Chase and I'm Percy Jackson,"_  
"Wait! _The_ Percy Jackson!? Son of Poseidon? Almost 18?" I knew my sisters were about to say the same thing I was, and I knew Annabeth would probably kill us for it, "Seaweed Brain!?" We all screamed, "you did not just," Annabeth started, a death glare in her eyes, "woah, Annie, calm down," she glared at him but then I saw her eyes soften. "How do you know about us?" Annabeth asked in a partially worried tone. "Before we answer that," Alice added, "there's something we'd like to do," Ali picked up, "excuse us for a moment," "how do we decide who gets what?" I asked, "we can't "call dibs"," "first come first serve?" Ali asked, me and Alice nodded.  
We did our sisters handshake, changing Valdez to Romana. This probably wasn't the most appropriate thing to say but whatever "attack!" I screamed and we ran at Percy.  
I grabbed his right leg right after Alice grabbed his left, Ali grabbed his arm. "Frankly I think that this is amazhang!" We said, laughing at our joke. "Um, what are you guys doing?" Percy asked, a bit confused, "living our dream!" We all replied, "ohhh-kay," Percy "retaliated". Once he got over his shock I saw I knew glint in his eyes that I soon found out was the glint of a brother, "alright, alright, get off me. Let's go!"  
Percy kelt down a bit and I jumped on his back (a Percy-back ride). Leo and Jason did the same, Alice got on Leo's back and Ali got on Jason's. They both bonked their "horses" a little because they didn't like them much as usual at the moment **(I'll explain why Ali doesn't like Jason as much later)**.  
"To the Poseidon cabin we go!" Annabeth shouted, and we all raced off to tell them our past. And everything we were going to tell them was going to be true, or as true as it needs to be **(comment if u get the reference)**.

 **A.N. :**  
 **Hey Peeps! I don't have much to say except : Thanks again lookingformysaytr! And remember to comment! That's all, I hope u liked the chapter :) Also I'm really glad I found a spot to put in the "Frankly" and "amazhang" jokes :P That's all.**  
 **Byyeee!**  
 **Ali out.**


	3. Busted

**A.N. :**  
 **Sup Peeps! Srry that this is late I was working on Lovers and Fighters for some reason. Here's my Wattpad and my YouTube channel :**  
 **Wattpad : user/Ali_Valdez_1218510**  
 **YouTube : channel/UCp8Zw9f4jfIBYgE_3ZZMSdg**  
 **Anywhozies srry again, here's Ch. 3...**

Leo's POV  
I was incredibly nervous. I was sitting on my hands, and not fidgeting. And no one noticed, great way to welcome me back. In case you're wondering Calypso made a few friends and they're spending a day in the city. I didn't think anyone noticed my fidgeting until Nico came in. He looked at me and realized immediately, but you see, we have kind of this truce thing going on. I gave him a look that said, "don't tell anyone, I'll explain later. Promise." He knew I always kept my promises after Calypso.  
"And that's basically our entire lives stories." Alice finished, breaking me out of my space-out. Then Annabeth did something that no one was expecting, even Percy. Annie hugged my three sisters. I was about to smile at her for the gesture but then remembered that she didn't know that I was related to them and it would be creepy.  
"So girls, how do you know about us?" Annabeth asked after their hug, once again serious, "Well, first we read this book by 'Rick Riordan' about 'this kid'," Ali made air quotes, "named Percy Jackson," ""Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood." Angi quoted, "Annbeth kissed me on the cheek and the crowd roared even louder." "Hey!" Percy objected, "hang on Seaweed Brain, this is getting interesting!" "One of my personal favorites is :," Ali picked up, ""Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me but then she did something that surprised me even more, she kissed me! "Be careful Seaweed Brain," then she put on her cap and vanished. I would of sat there all day staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was but the sea demons jarred me back to reality."" "Oh, and we can forget about," Alice started and they all joined in, ""and it was basically the best underwater kiss of all time."" All the girls sighed, plus Piper, "Percabeth," the triplets and Piper said in a calming voice.  
I was suddenly more at ease which was really weird. "Okay well, dinner is gonna be in a few minutes. Nico, can you take the girls to the Hermes cabin?" Percy asked, "of course," Nico said. "Leo," he half glared at me, "would you care to join me," "oh no, I'm good." I told him, not understanding. "Oh come on, buddy," he lightly punched my arm, "pal," he punched harder, "amigo!" He exclaimed, punching my arm. (Anyone?) I suddenly got what he was getting at, "oh, oh, yes. I meant no I'm good with walking," I paused, "with you," I finished. "Did you forget about us!?" The girls asked, "no, I didn't, lets go."  
Once the girls were safely in the Hermes cabin I talked to Nico on the way back to the Poseidon cabin, "what's up with those girls?" Nico asked me in a voice that said "tell the truth, or you'll be sorry." "Promise you won't tell?" I asked "I swear it upon the River Styx." Now I knew he wasn't kidding, "'those girls'," I told him, "are my sisters."

 **A.N. :**  
 **END OF CHAPTER! Also don't worry, Nico is NOT gonna die, promise. Plz comment and I'll do it right this time. I've just had a LOT going on lately. Anyways I hope u peeps enjoyed the ch. See ya in a few days... Or a year.**  
 **Peace from Camp. (Comment if u want that to be my new outro)**  
 **Ali out**.


	4. Getting Ready With The Valdez Triplets

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d3d3de414ed569d27131cdbffdc0ea8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A.N. :/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey Peeps! Okay so really quick : I'm doing like a challenge with Colin (AKA /spana style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #dd7201; background: 0px 0px;" href=" user/TheMysticShipper55"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"TheMysticShipper55/span/aspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", go follow him) and so I'm basically gonna update at least one chapter a day. But as I'm writing this it's 5:51 a.m. and so yah... I don't mind getting up early but if I make a chapter and it doesn't get even a view, then I get a little angry/span. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The YouTube's Swoozke once said :/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""You can waste my money./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You can waste my energy./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"But you can't waste my time./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Because you can get money back and you can get energy back, but you can't get time back."/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"That's not the EXACT quote but it's still what he said. Also check out his channel, he's awesome! Also also plz check out Colin's stories cause they're awesome so yah. I hope u guys enjoy the chapter.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2599a91ae7245036517be80ab6f588d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Angi's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Guys! Guys wake up!" I shook Ali, then Alice. "Ugh, Angi it's 3 a.m. what are you doing up?" "uh, no. It's 7:00 and we have to go to breakfast in 30 minutes." Alice sat bolt upright! "Dang it! I was trying to wake up at 4 and prank Leo!" We all laughed, it felt good. We hadn't laughed in quite a while. Then Ali started to get up and she found her favorite pair of shorts and went to go change into them in the bathroom. All the Hermes campers were gone so it was completely free. Alice just rolled and faced me. "Hey! This means you too, Girl On Fire!" she laughed and get out of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I handed Alice her CHB shirt and a matching pair of black shorts. Usually Alice doesn't care if she matches and likes to choose her clothes herself but this time gladly excepted. I was wearing pajama pants that were almost to my knee and quickly found jeggings (leggings that look like jeans) the same length and put them on along with my "matching" CHB shirt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ali came out a minute later in her favorite pair of shorts that were about half as short as mine, but not too short. Ali seems to, for some reason, really like shorter shorts. We have no idea why but just go along with it. They had studs on the pocket lines and on the left back pocket a hole had been cut out in the shape of a heart and lace had been sewn in span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(I'll add a pic after I make shorts like that.) style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She was also in her ("matching") CHB shirt and had her hair up in a fishtail braid and was now quickly securing it. I just re-did the side-braid I had put in my hair yesterday while we were explaining stuff. Alice, now fully awake, just put her hair in a high ponytail bun and called it a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And with that we all walked off towards the Pavilion considering that it would be time for breakfast in 10 minutes. We saw Leo waiting for us. He had 10 minutes to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tell." We all told him at once. And with that he began the long twisted story where our past had ended and where his future alone had began./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d3e0512f7b48fc5e0f66d22dfa12fdb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A.N. :/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"END OF CHAPTER! I hope you guys have enjoyed this so far. I'll only make another chapter today (and give someone a shoutout) if they comment "Mr. Impatent". That's basically it. I'm having so much fun writing this! It's really a pleasure! Remember to go check out TheMysticShipper55 and his awesome stories! So yah, that's all. Randomly do u guys like the Pikachu shirt my mom got me? :/span/p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px 0px 1280px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="417272f0eee8f83a4d4cc2d3a704b928" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4049fa26d544f49f404b41b0f8b48e5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I LOVE it! Anywhozies that's it. Rmemeber to comment and I'll see you guys later or tomorrow./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Peace from Camp./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ali out./span/p 


End file.
